


Art inspired by The flutter of by Mikanskey2.png

by SilverDolphin



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Remix Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDolphin/pseuds/SilverDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix artwork of this wonderful and poetic fanart by Mikanskey:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6259435/chapters/15903133">http://archiveofourown.org/works/6259435/chapters/15903133</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art inspired by The flutter of by Mikanskey2.png

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art inspired by The flutter of your earnest heart, it will fill the silent seas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259435) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey). 



> I've tried to draw the same picture (sort-of) but with a reversal concept (also sort-of): instead of being Merman, a mythological creature of the water, here's Erik, instead of Charles, as a Phoenix, a creature of fire, with human-like form. I hope this makes sense, it's my first remix. X-D


End file.
